


Under

by ranae654



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Luke is the bad guy, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky is in an abusive relationship with Luke and she just wished she had stayed with Matty. Will this end well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under

**Author's Note:**

> Italisized is a flashback.

Luke pushed her onto the mattress, stripping her of her clothing, forcefully. She fought all she could but nothing worked. "Stop! Let me go! I don't want this!" She would plead and plead but nothing worked. "Shut the fuck up Franky! You got yourself into this you little twat and there's no going back. Now take my dick up your nasty little cunt you, whore." He backhanded Franky and plunged into her without a warning. She could feel her skin tearing, as he slammed into her over and over again. This whole time she couldn't fight back, her wrists were being kept held above her head by one of his hands, while the other hand was gripping her neck tightly cutting off her air supply.  
_"I'm trying to protect you Franky don't you fucking get that! I love you! I'm trying to fucking help you, Franky! Why can't you see that he's bad for you and doesn't give a fuck about you!" Franky slapped him in the face and simply stated. "Well, where were you when I needed you!"_  
Franky started shouting for Matty over and over again and Luke was just about sick of coming in second to him. He grabbed a sock and shoved inside Franky's mouth so she couldn't protest anymore or call for help. After all what was the point no one is there.  
Franky regretted her decision so much right now. She just wanted to Matty, the only reason she chose Luke over him was because she thought he understood her needs and what she wanted. She felt alive with him in the beginning, but that has fully changed now.  
While he was close to his climax she was close to going into a panic attack, not that she wasn't already in one.  
He finally pulled out of her and she was quick to push him off of her and she went for her clothes picking them up and running out of the apartment. "I expect you back here in two hours Franky! Don't even fucking think about disappointing me again! We both know what will come of it!" Franky ignored him and slammed the door shut, putting her clothes before wiping away her tears, this has to end but what was she going to do she couldn't just walk away. He would find her and this time he probably wouldn't ever let her out of his sight again.  
She walked to the park and sat down on a swing, lighting a cigarette. She knows she should've stayed with Matty he was the only one whoever understood her but it's too late now.  
She pulled out a paper clip she kept in her pocket and she took the lighter, putting the flame underneath the clip.  
After giving it about half a minute she pressed it down onto her skin, to let it burn her the best it possibly could.  
Just as she was about to press it down again, she heard someone screaming her name, running toward her. She looked up to see it was Matty.  
Instead of sitting there she ran over to him and met him half way. She wrapped her arms around him, as tight as she could, not planning on letting go anytime soon. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Matty! I should've stayed with you! I'm such a fucking wanker!" Instead of freaking out Matty moved his hand up to settle on the back of her, before laying a gentle kiss on her forehead. "No, you're not. You're beautiful. You're the bravest person I know. I still love you. I never quit." Franky looked up into his eyes, shocked but still sad. "Really?"  
"Really. Now, tell me what the fuck happened to you?" She sighed pulling away, taking a seat on the grass. He sat down next to her.  
"It's Luke, he's worse than ever before. I don't know what to do, if I leave he'll just find me and lock me in his shitty apartment. I should've never left you Matty." Matty was extremely pissed now but he knew he had to keep his anger under control for Franky. He took in a shaky breath before gazing around the park. "Alright, come on." He helped her off of the ground before taking his phone out. "Matty what're you-"  
"Hello, I'd like to report a domestic violence crime. My- my ex-girlfriend has just been raped and she has been being abused for months now, we just need help." With that they waited in the park on a bench for the police to show up. "Matty, you didn't have to say ex-girlfriend. You could've said girlfriend, I would've been alright with it." Matty nodded and pulled her into his side to comfort her.  
Luke was mad, Franky should've been back a half hour ago. He tried calling her multiple times but she didn't answer.  
He looked around the town and saw her seated next to Matty.  
He got out of his car and slammed his door shut, furiously. "Franky! What the fuck are you doing here! With him!" Franky and Matty got up immediately and Matty stepped in front of her but she pushed him back. "I'm leaving you. We're done." Luke froze but laughed seconds after hearing what she had just said. "I'm sorry do you forget who you belong to you fucking whore! I said were leaving now let's go!" He grabbed her wrist and Franky was about to push him away but Luke was faster and punched her in the jaw. Matty lost all control. He grabbed Luke, tackling him to the ground, throwing punches at each side of his face over and over again until he was knocked out.  
The police just pulled up and Franky told them which guy it was.  
"We are going to need you two to come down the station and answer some questions." They nodded and Franky took Matty's hand in her before they left in the cop car. "Promise me this is forever Franky. Because I don't think I can handle another heartbreak, especially from you."  
"I promise. I love you Matty."  
"I love you too Franky. Always have, always will." Matty kissed her softly as they pulled out of the park onto the street."


End file.
